Valor A Story Untold
by ArtisticIntellect
Summary: The Story Of An Unfortunate Girl With Incredible Powers, But Putting Them To Good Use Is The Problem... [DEAD STORY. FEEL FREE TO R&R, THOUGH THIS STORY IS FROM A YEAR AGO.]
1. Chapters 1, And 2

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

"This one, I want this one!" An excited voice exclaimed, pointing friskily at the small child sitting in the corner. The voice belonged to a woman with brown wavy hair, and beauty mark just above her lips, as well as perfectly shaped eyebrows and body. Her tight pink shirt pressed against her chest, as her black skirt trimmed her long smooth pale legs all the way down to her high-heeled shoes. The small female child blinked, her dirty short reddish-blonde hair against her face.

"I'm not so sure about that, madam," The lady who ran the orphanage stated, "She has some disabilities, how about little Billy over th…" Her voice trailed off as the other woman, also known as Addie, stubbornly, and rudely, interrupted.

"Disabilities? I don't care nor see any. She is a beautiful child, all she is in need of is a new haircut, a bath and some training."

"Her parents died when their house was hit by a satellite, she got smashed into the ground and nearly died. They used newer procedures, or so to say, tested ideas on how to help her, on her. Replaced some inner-body parts with metal, fused it into her blood as well to keep her bloody flowing." The other woman claimed.

"I see nothing wrong. I would like her. What is her name..?"Addie stated.

"She doesn't have a name, the incident happened at 4 weeks old, parents couldn't think of a name fitting enough until then. No one had ever asked, we call her Girl."

"Where are the forms?" The soon to be guardian questioned the woman, ignoring the lady's previous statement.

"Excuse me? Where are the forms Ms. Eagner?" Addie said rather impatiently.

"Oh sorry, my mind had wandered off. One moment please…" Eagner said, wandering into a door on the opposing side of the room, snatching some papers and a leash. Addie's eyes followed her into the room, of which they were looking through a window at Girl. Addie winced, seeing the woman snatching her arm harshly and dragging her out of the room on a dog leash, saying something in a harsh tone, but she couldn't hear it completely.

"Here you are." Ms. Eagner stated, handing the leash to her and the paper.

Addie glanced at the mark on Girl that on her arm from the grabbing.

"Do you know what your pedicure long nails could do to a precious girl like her's skin? It could leave permanent damage and a scar, and the modeling business doesn't fancy those all too much." Addie growled at the woman. Ignored the comment, Ms. Eagner huffed and signed a paper, pushed Girl's hand into a pad of ink, and pushed it on the paper leaving a handprint. Then gently handed Addie a wooden carved pencil, beautifully decorated, and the paper to sign it.

"Sign here, here, here, and here. Oh yeah, here too." Ms. Eagner said bored-like, looking around the room while her long beautiful fingers traced down the paper to particular spots. Addie immeadiatley signed, pushed it back to the woman, and left with a 'humph' taking Girl by the leash and walking down to her convertible, placing her in the back seat without a seat belt, and stepping into the front right seat. "Lets go, Belmond." Addie smiled to the man in black attire, sitting affront the steering wheel.

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

As fall turned to winter, winter to spring, and spring to summer, months, even years, continued to pass by the manor of which was Girl's new home. Living the spoiled life was one thing Girl didn't seem to enjoy, Addie continued to fluff her hair, dress her in bright colors, and paint her face with makeup every morning. The time came when Girl was of legal age to model.

"Come, Girl. It is time for your makeup time, preparing for your first show," Addie sighed and began brushing Girl's strictly blonde hair, "This is…a moment I have always dreamed of for you…I saw it the day I met you, and claimed you as my own…" the woman's voice began to trail off, "…I have finally came up with a show name for you!" She said, slightly perking up, "Valor. That is your show name. It means…" Addie's voice continued to trail off as Girl continued to show disinterest in her new name. Her show name. She disliked either names, one showed no love or originality, the other, was came up with on the spot. Girl wandered off the seat waving goodbye to her 'mother' as she heard her name being called upon from the loudspeakers. She patted down her pink fluffy dress and smoothed out her pink netted arm-socks. Her 'mother' came up by surprise and gave her a quick hug before Girl pushed away the curtains from either side. Girl pushed her away, pushed the curtains aside and walked shyly onto the stage. Her hair curled at the ends, a bow tied around her head, she forced a smile and stared into the audience, slightly wincing at the blinding bright lights that were shining down on her. She floated onto the front of the stage and twirled around, her dress catching air beneath it. She cartwheel and landed, backside facing the audience. She twirled around once more, and did a sort of catwalk motion. Then she stepped over to a seat placed out for her, and sat upon it. Facing some interview questions for her, she assumed. The host came out and said some loud things, Girl didn't catch exactly what the man was saying, but she didn't particularly care. Soon enough a microphone was handed to her by the man, that she now noticed, had large shiny white teeth.

"Now, lets meet our first contestant, VALOR!" He said in an almost happy scream. The audience clapped in amazement and the man turned to her, with a startling smile. "How Are You today, Val? Can I Call You Val? Of Course I Can Call You Val!"

_He didn't even let me answer the question_, Girl thought angrily. She didn't like being called Valor, let alone Val. It sounded like a slave name. _He treats me like I'm three years old, I'm 10_, Girl mumbled under her breath. She wasn't enjoying this, at all.

"Okay…onto the first question!" The host exclaimed to the audience, more seemingly to himself, "What is your favorite activity?" Girl grinded her teeth, modeling was bad enough, but having to answer these obviously trick questions was far worse.

"….Modeling." She lied through her teeth.

"Well, it IS an amazing pastime!" He said with a fake voice. The audience gave a roaring applause. The host decided to move on, to a more tricky question. He gave an evil eye and smirk to Girl and pulled out a flashcard and read it aloud. "Do YOU think YOU are PRETTY?" He said, smirking evilly at the young girl.

"No. No I don't." Girl said in a monotone sort of voice. She knew it wasn't the right answer if she wanted to win, but she didn't want to win. Her 'mother' wanted her to win. Her 'mother' was living through her. And she knew she would get heck for this from her 'mother', Addie, afterwards. Maybe it would make Addie change her mind permanently.


	2. Chapter 3

_CHAPTER 3_

Suddenly the room grew silent, time seemed to stop for that one moment, then the look upon the audience's faces was revealed. A look of both horror, and shock. The host suppressed the look with all his might, but then loosened his coat collar and looked toward the audience, "Well be right back after a short...break! Yeah, Short Break, Back, after." The man seemed unconscious of his err and he hastened to the behind the curtain, with his arm around the now dark-hearted girl. The curtain closed behind them and the man's smiling face broke into a look of horror, "Did you mother tell you not to do that? It kills our ratings and makes us look like some sort of 'child abusers' through work of slavery!" Valor shot a nasty look at the man, "Look like some sort of child abusers? LOOK like some sort of child abusers?" She repeated, her voice growing louder as she spoke, "This is practically slave drive, ever since I was adopted by this so called 'mother' I've been practicing day and night for this one crap of an event! Why? So my mother can become even richer and act like she owns the world. Like she's some sort of Tonald Drump!" The man ignored her and quickly walked over to where the mothers were seated upfront the audience, and brought her back. Addie then began to speak,

"Dear, why would you say such a thing? I clearly told you not to say anything of the sort, and you are a beautiful child. That's why I chose you." Valor's hands turned into fists, but she attempted to restrain herself. She took a deep breath in and then out and she calmly spoke, "I am terribly sorry, mother Addie. I will give it one more try…" She said disappointed in herself and her mother at lack of self control. She was helped back onto the stage into the same chair across from the fake smile of a man. "Why hello Valor!" He said as if –nothing- had happened. The girl winced at the words spewed from his mouth,

"…Hello." She hesitantly said into the microphone, "…How are you?" She found herself saying. Valor questioned herself, was she really going to give in to this man, this bloody industry, and her mother. The man smiled and said, "Awww, isn't she cute? Making up for her lack of self-confidence by attempting and failing at being polite! Ruining my show isn't easy, but she manages to do it," He smiled and turned to her, a creepy look upon his large toothed face, "Yes you do, yes you do" He say pinching her cheeks as if she were some sort of dog.

Suddenly Valor's eyes turned a shade of black, outlined in white. Her hands too began to glow the same aura as she tightened her grip, suddenly a piece of heavy equipment fell upon the host, as the audience all jumped with terrified looks upon their faces. Valor jumped back as the host's arm flailed around from under the metal, as if it was being used to grab onto something and pull himself up. Valor's eyes faded back to baby blue as she had a look of horror upon her face, she winced, as the metal was a heating system, and it caught fire on the curtains behind. The curtain collapsed as it began to burn to a darker shade of crisped cloth. A man in the audience grinned and ran outside with the other fleeing people. Valor caught her mother's eyes, and Addie had a look of utter horror and disappointment upon her face, a tear formed in the mother's eye as her hopes burned with the curtain. Addie darted off, as Valor noticed the host's arm stop twitching. She sunk to her knees and sat on the ground, wanting to burn away with everything else. From this moment on, she knew her life would never be normal, ever again.


	3. Chapter 4

Sitting on the dirty floor, now getting immersed in fire. Through door of the auditorium a black haired 11 year old boy gaped at the horror of what had just happened. He has supposedly been looking through the window the whole time, because he didn't have a ticket in. An courageous expression wiped over his face as he darted inside and attempted to drag the burning girl outside. He placed her on the grass as he observed people fleeing every which way. Valor winced, looking around she noticed the boy sitting next to her,

"You…you…you saved me.." The boy blushed and avoided eye contact, "Heh, I suppose I did." Valor took the boys hand and was helped up, the boy gaped at her, open eyed, "You…have no burn marks!" He gasped, pointing at her now burnt dress covered in ashes. Valor frowned and turned to the boy, "You don't think I'm a freak though?" She said, ignoring his comment. She knew why she didn't have burn marks, the little 10 year old girl was more concerned with the short boy not noticing she had just killed a person with her 'powers'. "You're not a freak, you are merely different. You aren't the only one with 'powers' you could always put them to use and save the city!" He said enthusiastically. At that point Valor noticed his shirt had the 'Bat' signal on it, which stood for Batman. He was obviously a fan of the hero, but Valor didn't believe in these types of people; fakes. "I'm not interested in that sort of thing." She said in a groan, as if it was painful to say it to the boy who had just saved her. "Oh, er…ok. My names Robin, I got to go now, I hope I see you again." He said smiling slightly as he darted off and seemingly disappeared. _Now what…_Valor thought to herself. She looked around the barren land and suddenly a man with a two faced orange and black mask placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hello little one. I have been watching you for quite some time, and it seems you have some family issues" He said, as if he would be saying it with a smirk. Valor totally ignored the rule 'Don't talk to strangers' and spoke to him, "You a stalker or something?" She said, suspiciously.

"Oh, no. I'm just interested in you, you have great powers. Only if you could control them, then would you get the proper love you deserve."

"I don't need love. I haven't had it for 10 years, and I certainly don't need it now." She barked at him.

"Well, from what I've observed, you do need it." He placed his other large hand on her other shoulder, "I can sense it in your heart, you need a home. You need to be loved, you need power." Before she knew it, they were walking together. _Its not like anyone cares what happens to me...I can go with him, he can help me... _She tried to convince herself.

"What do you want, who are you?" She calmly said, looking into the stranger's one eye.

"I want you, I want to help you."

"I DON'T NEED HELPING." She pushed him away, trying to ignore the sad thoughts flowing into her mind. She had no home, she had no family. No one to care for her, she was alone.

"Its for your best interest." He said firmly, pulling her back to him by her shoulder. "You'll understand it later. I had hoped I didn't have to do this, but you aren't going easily." Suddenly an easing sort of pain hit her body, as if something had been pinched into her neck. Her ideas slipped away, and her body became limp, she fell back onto the ground, all thoughts escaping her head.

* * *

Wincing, Valor rose, she looked at her surroundings; seemingly a cave, with high-tech equipment.

"Good morning, Valor." A familiar monotone voice said. Valor wiped her eyes, _What did I do to deserve this? What have I gotten myself into..?_ "No. Bad morning. Why did you drug me and take me here? What –exactly- do you want me to do?" She screeched slightly, all that she had been through her short life had only made her a stronger person, and a wiser one.

"You really want to know? I want you to destroy any heroic forces. And in return, you see, you get a home and loving care." He said convincingly.

"I don't want to destroy them. All they do is help Jump City from thieves and people like you. Why would you even want to do such a thing? Its evil. Plus, love? From –you-? I'd rather have a pile of dung for a father figure." She scowled at the man, slightly regretting what she had just said. She was on his turf now, and he had weapons.

"Well, You have no choice. Its either you do it, or you die." He said in an insane-like tone, pulling a gun out of his pocket and pointed it at the girl's forehead.

"Why do you want to do this, and why me? I cant control my powers yet…I'm as useless as, well, a rock." She said, looking at the ground, ignoring the gun.

"Because I can train you, under my wing. You can do what I tell you to, and in exchange your little orphan ass gets food, a home, a job, and a father figure. You can be my apprentice." He spoke.

"Apprentice? You wish. I'd never hurt someone intentionally. I'm not doing it." The man raised his gun, reloaded it, and fired a shot at her, it skid by her ear, making a slight cut that started bleeding. Out of fright she screamed slightly and fell back to the ground.

"Consider that a warning shot. I will kill you, if you fail or don't do it. Don't think because you are a mere child that I will take it easy." He walked over, and snatched her arm, her face full of shock. His hand was like a piercing feeling in Valor's arm as if she lost circulation. This man had muscles, not only in his hands, but on his body covered in armor. He dragged her to a room with a suit for her to put on, "This will be your training suit. I assume you say yes, because your other choice, isn't really an option. I will come back in when I assume you are done getting dressed, I don't need to see a child change." He tossed her in, and pressed a button making two large metal doors collide into each other. She grasped her now red-pulsing arm and put her back to the door. Tears began streaming out of her blue eyes. "Oh god...oh god oh god" She kept whimpering repeatedly to herself, as if to get God's attention. She attempted to stand up, but fell down. She was being held hostage by a muscle-armed man with weapons, being forced to kill someone or die. "Its wrong, I wont do it, I wont do it…" She slipped down onto the floor, face first but caught herself. She tried to stand back up, but her legs were too weak from crying, so she fell back onto the floor. She began rapidly pinching herself, hoping it was just a horrid dream she could wake up from, but it wasn't. She crawled over like a helpless newborn animal, learning to walk, to the area where her outfit was laying. She collapsed onto the floor, this was overwhelming, her whole body's nerves were on edge. What if he came back to see if she was done? She forced herself into the outfit, constantly falling over from exhaustion and loss of body fluid and scared-ness. The outfit was two basic areas, a black top with an orange middle area, black shorts, and metal link chains on her arm, neck, and covering her whole body. Her shoes were large black boots, and the outfit looked freakishly uncomfortable. She linked on the last link chain as the man walked in, she didn't even know his name. "The name is Slade. The training arena is awaiting us." Wiping away her lost tears and the wetness in her face, she put on a strict face. "I am ready, master Slade."


End file.
